1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot cleaning and massaging mat system and, more particularly, pertains to simultaneously cleaning and massaging a person's feet when in the shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for cleaning a user's feet or massaging them through a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for cleaning a user's feet or massaging them through a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a user's feet and massaging a user's feet through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,044 to Clark a portable shower and bath mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,867 to Probst discloses a foot washing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,388 to Phillips discloses a bath mat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,545 to Szaro discloses an ornamental design for a bath mat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,198 to Gibbons discloses a foot stimulating shower mat.
In this respect, the foot cleaning and massaging mat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously cleaning and massaging a person's feet when in the shower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foot cleaning and massaging mat system which can be used for simultaneously cleaning and massaging a person's feet when in the shower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.